


the world is different than yesterday

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, introducing ben underhill and his boyfriend ely finch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: introducing benjamin 'ben' underhill and ely finch





	the world is different than yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> we _really_ wanted to give underhill a first name and a boyfriend.

“You owe me a shot, you know.”

Alec looked up from where he was hunched over, focused on his target - the yellow three ball close to the left corner pocket. Frowning, he straightened up and gave up his aim in order to look at Magnus whose eyes were lost in memory yet his smile was a product of the present.

“What do you mean?”

Magnus blinked and focused on Alec, shaking his head and nodding at the pool table.

“Last time we were here. When I told you I didn’t want you to move to Idris,” Magnus mused and took a step closer Alec who was finally starting to realize what he was on about. “You stole my shot with a kiss if my memory serves me well.”

The last time they’d been at the Hunter’s Moon together had been three weeks ago, the night after Alec got offered a position on the council. In the past three weeks they’d battled demons - both their own and someone else's. They’d found a middle ground, an agreement to take one day at a time. And for now that worked, even if Alec still felt that low hum of wanting something _more_ deep inside.

“In other words, you got distracted.” Alec smirked and let his eyes fall to his boyfriends’ lips as he came closer still. “Are you about to return the favor?”

They were surrounded by the low murmur of chattering voices mixed with the quiet music playing from the jukebox and the ever present ambience of the fairy lights above them. Magnus’ eyes sparkled in the light and the sight made Alec’s heart beat faster in his chest, as if the anticipation from what was about to happen was something extraordinary and rare. Which it really wasn’t, but it felt like that every time they kissed.

“Isn’t that one of your shadowhunters?” Magnus asked quietly as he stepped back and nudged Alec to the side to take his shot. He missed horribly and Alec smirked, about to say something about karma, before his eyes snagged on a familiar figure by the bar. He was surprised to see that a man sat next to him, holding his hand and smiling broadly and proudly.

Slightly taken aback, Alec looked back at Magnus who watched him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “Uh, yeah. That’s Ben Underhill, the Head of Security.”

Magnus’ gaze flicked between Alec and a point behind his right shoulder - presumably Ben and his, well… his date.

“He’s the one who thanked me, for coming out.” Alec continued and Magnus nodded, his eyes once again fixed on Alec, a lopsided smile on his face.

“I’m glad to see that what you did that day has not only affected you, but also your fellow shadowhunters.” Magnus smiled proudly at him and rested a comforting hand on his arm, their game seemingly put on hold for the time being. “Who’s the man he’s with?”

Alec shot the man another glance. With his brown curls and wire rimmed glasses he didn’t look like someone Alec knew, but the voyance rune on his hand let him know he was a shadowhunter.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember seeing him at the Institute,” Alec said, unable to look away because there was something in his brain that made him look familiar.

“They look far too intimate to be on a first date,” Magnus noted while watching them as well. “Maybe it’s his boyfriend?”

Frowning, Alec said, “No, he would have told me if he had a boyfriend.”

“Would he?” Magnus sounded suspicious and Alec had to look at him to confirm the skeptical look on his face.

“I’d like to think so. We’re friends. Isn’t that what friends do?” he shrugged and put his pool cue down, careful not to move any of the balls on the table.

“You’re also his boss. There are certain things you’d like to keep from your bosses I sure hope so. Or do you report to the Inquisitor what goes on behind closed doors?” Magnus joked, barely able to contain the laugh that bubbled out of him.

“No, of course I don’t. That’s different, what I’m trying to say is-”

“I hope we’re not interrupting.”

A careful voice spoke behind them and interrupted what Alec had been trying to explain. Turning around, they were faced with Ben and his mystery date. The man was almost as tall as Ben and up close Alec could tell his eyes were green behind the glasses while freckles dusted his cheeks and the back of his nose.

Shaking the feeling that he’d seen this man’s face somewhere before, Alec looked at Ben and smiled briefly. “Not at all.”

Magnus came to stand next to him, their shoulders bumping as he offered his hand to them. His eyes were focused on Ben, his smile curious yet cordial. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Magnus Bane.”

“It’s good to finally meet you. I’m Benjamin Underhill, the Head of Security.” Ben shook his hand firmly. “I see you brought your better half this time.” The last bit was directed at Alec who in turn chuckled - both at the memory but also at Magnus’ perplexed yet smug expression.

The man next to Ben shuffled his feet, eyes flickering between the three of them, clearly uncomfortable with having been the only one not introduced. But then Ben’s hand slipped into his and seemed to relax almost instantly.

“This is Ely Finch, my boyfriend, and recent transfer from the San Francisco Institute.”

Something fell into place in Alec’s head and he turned to take Ely in. In an almost lightbulb-like moment, he suddenly recognized him from the stack of recently transferred shadowhunters. During their battle against Lilith a few weeks ago, Alec had acquired help from Institutes around the US that had soldiers to spare. A handful of those had requested a permanent transfer - requests Alec had spent an agonizing amount of time sorting through.

“Welcome on board, Ely. It’s good to meet you,” Alec said, shaking Ely’s outstretched hand.

“It’s an honor, Sir,” Ely smiled. “I hear the New York Institute is a case of its own.”

Magnus snorted by his side and Alec felt his arm around his waist as soon as he’d greeted Ely. “It’s definitely been through more than most of the Institutes I’ve been assigned to.”

Alec, ignoring that comment from Magnus, looked between Ely and Ben. “Hopefully we’ll see some quiet days ahead of us.” They all hummed in agreement and stood in silence for a little while.

But then Magnus pressed a hand against his hip and sent him a knowing look that made Alec clear his throat. “How did,” he made a vague gesture with his hand between the two of them, “this happen?”

Both men smiled and looked at each other, fondness emanating out their eyes as they started to chuckle before Ben spoke. “We met at a Clave event a few months ago back before Ely transferred. And when he first got here we made sure to patrol together.”

Ely continued, a bright smile on his face. “And then we started talking. A lot. I guess you could say that one thing let to another and now we’re here.”

Ben smiled fondly at Ely as he spoke, and for a moment it was just the two of them in their own private bubble. Alec was sure he and Magnus looked the same, and still do sometimes, when the love they have for each other shines too brightly to be kept hidden.

“That’s amazing. I’m happy for both of you, and again Ely, I hope you’ll find yourself at home within the Institute.” Alec said, trying to sound less like a boss and more like a friend.

“I’m sure I will, thank you,” he said and eyed Ben who winked at him before he looked at Alec again. “If I may be so forward, Sir, what you’ve done for our community is groundbreaking,” Ely said, sincerity edging his voice, and with a slight nod from Ben he continued. “We might not be visible, but we’re here and we’re proud to have a leader like you and happy to no longer live in the shadows.”

Alec had never been great with compliments -often they left him speechless and, quite frankly, a little awkward. But there was something about the way that Ely had phrased it. The fact that Alec now knows there are other like him at the Institute and that his actions that day at the wedding hadn’t gone unnoticed by the people who mattered. It made him smile and bow his head slightly, the tips of his ears hot and his cheeks warm as a smile creeped onto his face. He felt Magnus’ arm tighten around his waist and Alec didn’t have to imagine the proud smile on his face.

“That’s good,” Alec said once he’d found his words. “And please, call me Alec. At least when we’re not at the Institute.”

“Speaking of which,” Ben said and started tugging at Ely’s hand. “We should get back. We have a night patrol in an hour. You two enjoy the rest of your game.”

“It was really good to meet you. Both of you,” Ely’s eyes locked on Magnus who in turn tilted his head, “Mr. Bane, the High Warlock of the Bay Area spoke very highly of you. It was a pleasure to finally meet you.”

If Magnus was surprised he hid it well as he chuckled shortly before speaking. “And you, Ely.”

They said their goodbyes and left Alec and Magnus in a comfortable silence. Then Magnus turned, wrapped his other arm around Alec’s waist to meet his other and pulled him close with a smile curving his lips.

“‘ _Better half_ ’ _and_ ‘ _Mr. Bane_ ’... I like them,” Magnus remarked with a smug grin, one which Alec returned with a fond eye roll. “We should have them over for Whiskey Wednesdays some time.”

As he stepped closer, his hands coming up to rest against the lapels of Magnus jacket, Alec nodded with a tiny smile.

“He was right, you know. What you did that day gave a lot of people courage to be open with who they are and who they love,” Magnus said. “You’re changing things for the better, and I couldn’t be more in love with you than I am right now. I hope you know that. I will continue to love you for your bravery and your kind heart for the rest of our life together.”

His words stung like the tears threatening to rise in Alec’s eyes. They were nearing a topic that had caused a fight between them last time it had been brought up, and Alec was determined to not let it ruin what they had going on. Instead, he cupped Magnus’ cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss - a kiss much like the one they’d first shared.

He had changed things for the better for himself and for others and looking back on past events, he found joy in the fact that this change has started somewhat untraditionally.

Sometimes change started with an uprising like the one Valentine and his Circle had tried to implement. Other times it started with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as [alecsgideon](https://alecsgideon.tumblt.com/)


End file.
